


Thunder and Showers

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: No One Lives (2012)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathroom Sex, Bathroom smut, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mentioning of Blood, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slight Phobia for Thunder, Smut, mentioning of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Driver always gets a bit frisky after kills, and somehow, the thunder just made it even more intense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an incident in real life. Sadly, I did not have a hot Driver to take my mind of things.
> 
> Planning to write a multi-chapter story about these two. One of the many things I've planned *sighs* I need motivation haha.

I sang softly as I washed my hair, the water made me relax. Drowning out the rain and thunder outside. I always hated thunder. For no reason, at least not a rational one, why that is. Nevertheless, I just did hated it. Driver was out so I had taken refuge in the shower. Driver…I had been with him for six months now. They felt more like six years. Exhaling softly, I touched the scar on my hip. His mark.

          This little voice in the dark hidden regions of my mind told me to grab my knife and cut the tracker out. I silenced it. There was nothing to return to. Blood dripped from my hands. Besides. I loved him. He loved me.

          Closing my eyes, I rinsed out my hair. A loud bang echoed through the air, seconds after a very bright flash of light lit the sky. “Fuck!” I whimpered as my eyes snapped open. But I saw nothing.

          Oh great. Just what I needed. The electricity had gone out. Lovely! Grumbling under my breath, I continued washing my hair and body. There was no use interrupting that, as I had no way of fixing the electricity. Seems this night was going from bad to worse.

          I froze when I heard the faint closing of the door. Long moments passed, but no other sound followed. Driver always let me know he was back. My heartbeat rose slightly, staying as silent as I could and reached for my knife. Willing my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

          I blinked once, and the next think I knew, I was pushed against the wall. Tasting blood on my lips as firm male lips pressed against mine. Callous hands grabbed my hips, pulling me against a hard body.

          “Driver!” I hissed and bit his lip hard. Making him snarl and pull back.

          “Hello love,” he purred, and I tried to knee him. “Easy, tigress, can't have you harm the lads, can we?”

          “You're a fucking ass.”

          “I wouldn't mind fucking your ass.” He squeezed my behind for unnecessary emphasis.

          “You cocky shit!”

He laughed and kissed me again. I struggled for a few moments, but as always, melted against him in the end. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him closer.

          “Who did you kill?” I could feel the stickiness of the blood on my skin, smell and taste it on my tongue. He pulled back and roughly kissed my neck. Biting and leaving marks. It told me precisely in what kind of mood he was, and how he would have me. Hard. Fast. Rough.

          “No one important,” he growled and started to strip. Wet heavy _plops_ cut through the air as his clothes hit the floor. Practically pouncing on me and touching me roughly when he was finished.

          “Do we have to leave soon?” I moaned as his experienced hands touched and caressed my body, playing me like an instrument. I stood no chance of resisting him. He wanted me, so he would have me. Not that I was really complaining. Sex with him always made me stop thinking. And I needed that right now.

          “Not yet.” He pulled back for a moment and stared at me, lightning made me able to see his face. “I came back sooner for you.”

          I frowned. “Why?” His fingers brushed my cheekbone as he stared down at me with an unreadable expression.

          Lighting crackled through the sky, and I felt the blood drain out of my face. “That's why.” He kissed me roughly again, hoisting me up and made me wrap my legs around his waist.

          I felt how hard he was, rubbing insistingly against him. He pressed me against the wall as his lips kissed my collarbone, and one hand groped my breast roughly.

          Crying out, I moved against him. His teeth sank into my skin. His hands bruising my flesh as he pushed me up…then dropped me down on his cock.

          My scream cut through the air as his shaft spread my walls violently. My nails dragged sharply over his back, marking him as mine.

He pulled back, his eyes so dark. Even when the room lit up because of the lightning, there was no colour in his eyes. They glinted with a manic twinkle, skin drawn tight over his cheekbones, and his lips pressed together in a thin line.

          Mine curved up as I raised my chin defiantly. The twinkle intensified. Pain and pressure intensified in my chest, my pulse quickening as I felt loud pounding in my ears. My stomach contracted at the sight of that twinkle.

          His body pressed firmer against mine, my curves pressed up against the hard lines of his body. His nose brushed against mine as he kept staring at me, air moving against my skin in rapid harsh pants. My hips hurt, knowing there would be bruises as his grip was so tight.

          Moaning, I arched my head back as his body started to move. Slow. Controlled. Demanding. He appealed to all my senses, commanding absolute participation. In control of my reactions as he knew how to touch me, how to kiss, how to thrust.

          My brain shutting down as I started to become a sensual being. He

hissed as my nails scratched his scalp, pulling him closer to me as I tightened my legs. Teeth grazing my skin, marking me. Claiming me.

          Electricity coursed through me as he stretched me tight, touching my sensitive flesh as the pain turned into pleasure. Moans and groans filling the air, it almost didn't sound human.

          I could still smell the blood, mixed with the muskiness of his smell and cologne. The water slowly washing it all away. Almost cleansing him. But the blood would never truly leave his skin.

          “Serah.” My eyes met his, the look in them a shock to my system. Muscles tightening, thrusts harder and rougher. Breathes mixing, as the kisses were wild and sloppy. There was nothing gentle about the way he took me; hard, fast, and demanding. His arms tight metal straps around me. But there was a need coming from him, the flicker in his eyes.

          “Close.” He nodded as he pressed his forehead against mine, nose bumping against each other. My legs trembled, toes curling painfully.

          He pressed me harder against the wall, my back scraping against the tile and felt it burn. His pelvis rubbing hard against my clit, electricity coursing through my nerves.

          “DRIVER!” I suddenly cried out. Heat explored from my belly, coursing through my body and burning me. My walls clenched and unclenched rapidly around his hard member. Nails clawing up his back more, clit throbbing. My mind went blank, becoming limp in his arms.

          A roar cut through the air. Something warmth filling me up, as fingers dug in my skin. A painful pleasure made me jolt as something clasped down on my shoulder.

          I felt disoriented as I came down from my high. Feeling something semi-coarse brushing against the hurt on my shoulder. My eyes fluttering open, my lungs felt painful as they burned from the lack of oxygen.

          He pulled us back from the wall and brought us to the bed, laying me down and pulled out of me. I mewled, which made the bastard smirk. Water trickling down his glorious body, his eyes less dark than before.

          Fisting my hair, he pulled my head up for a toe-curling kiss. All tongue and teeth. My nails racking over his nipples, which got me bitten on my bottom lip, a lazy smirk on my lips.

          He laid me back down, moving away, and my eyes fluttered shut. I felt a soft material against my sensitive skin, making me mewl, and he stroked my hair back. The gesture comforting. “Didn’t know you could be gentle,” I murmured as I was already half asleep.

          “I’ve my moments.” The bed dipped, and warm muscular arms pulled me close, nose rubbing against my shoulder. He pushed his leg between mine. Shuddering as his thigh brushed against my highly sensitive flesh. “Sleep,” he mumbled against the back of my neck.

          He didn’t need to tell me that twice. Sleep dragged me under a few moments later, unafraid of the thunder because Driver was much scarier. And he would keep me safe.


End file.
